


Twenty Random Motogp Moments

by timehaschangedme



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, motogp riders they're all gay to me, music drabbles, they're all cute pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: 1. Vale/Jorge2.Marc/Jorge3.Marc/Vale4.Marc/Dani5.Cal/Matt6.Cal/Aleix7.Aleix/Pol \ Maverick/Valentino8. Jorge/Dani9. Vale/Nicky10.Vale/Jorge





	1. Part 1

1\. _Valentino/Jorge “Who wants to live forever?”_

Headphones in his ears, Jorge nodded along to his music. Queen. _Good Choice._  
His eyes were closed, but he could still feel the warmth of the sun on his face, his bike humming gently under him and, most importantly, the animated chatter of the Italian whom he shared the front row with.  
_Valentino._ If he’s still talking, I have time to concentrate.  
He could hear Lin Jarvis quickly reassuring the Italian over something he couldn’t quite place but that surely worried him and the man growing silent after having receive the answer he was looking for.  
_Who wants to live forever anyway?_  
He was ready.

 

2\. _Marc/Jorge “Up in Flames”_

_So, it’s over? This time, I know it’s gone_  
They were at Silverstone, under His Majesty’s jurisdiction. And, no, Marc wasn’t talking about Cal Crutchlow. However, as that was England, it meant they had to endure a whole playlist of all the English glories repeating themselves until they nauseated him.  
Coldplay were only the last addition on that playlist.  
Marc mused along as the song progressed, against his will and his better judgement: he knew only too well how difficult it was to concentrate after having heard them.  
Maybe he should do like Jorge and take his own music with him. Maybe, sometimes, he could ask Jorge it he was willing to share his musical taste with him. Strangely, thoughts of Jorge occurred more frequently these days. Marc couldn’t bother to investigate why.

 

3\. _Marc/ Valentino “Powerful”_

 

Even after a race, Marc’s problem was music. As it was broadcasted everywhere in the paddock, filling the air, it was impossible to hide from it.  
Walking straight into the paddock, dreaming of his motorhome, he was about to miss a glimpse that caught his eyes. Curly, brown hair.  
He ran over to Valentino, blatantly hidden under the stairs of his motorhome, cigarettes in hand.  
“Hey” he said a little bit awkwardly, stopping right in front of him. “Do you want one?” asked the Italian, motioning towards the cigarettes. Marc didn’t need to be told twice and took one, smiling down gratefully at Valentino, hiding with him.  
Weird. He could hear only the slightest bit of music from his hiding spot. Without thinking, he sat down next to Valentino, shivering when their bodies brushed against each other.  
_When you touch me, I feel the spark, it’s like fire, electricity._

 

4\. _Marc/ Dani “Underground”_

Being in the paddock with the knowledge that Dani wasn’t around was a much more difficult task that Marc had anticipated. The first time Dani was missing, he didn’t feel affected at all, because they were not that close yet.  
The second time, Marc feared that, without Dani as his rock, he could lose it.  
Now, however, they were close, really close. So much that, with Hector at the other side of the garage, with him 24/7 he felt like exploding. And knowing that Dani was nowhere even near that country, he was deep in trouble.  
Fortunately, as if sensing something was wrong, his phone chose that moment to start beeping.  
It was Dani.  
_“Win for me, because I’m hooked on you”_

 

5\. _Cal/Matt “American Idiot”_

Matt was actually the first one to congratulate Cal on his daughter’s birth.  
Cal, very much distracted by the sudden task paternity was challenging him with- not changing diapers, thank you very much, but not melting at the sight of the beautiful little creature before him- forced himself to push every thought of Matt aside.  
Now, with his Willow safe, clean and asleep, he could finally answer Matt’s text properly.  
_“Thank you._  
I can’t wait to see you, I hope in a very private setting..”  
Yes, that could go.

 

6\. _Cal/Aleix “Headlight”_

When Pol was not around, Aleix was practically useless.  
He was so used to be the one injured or to have something broken that he would gladly switch himself with his brother, at least to take away his pain.  
_“But I guess we are who are”_ and Pol, being Pol, needed to be reckless.  
Aleix, thought, couldn’t blame his little brother, but he could blame Cal, the real responsible of the crash, and that was exactly what he was currently doing.  
And then he saw her.  
Cal was passing by, with his baby in tow. Aw.  
“She’s too beautiful” commented Aleix, smiling down at the pink bundle of blankets.  
All his anger flew away. 

 

7\. _Aleix/ Pol “I of the Storm”_

Pol really loved his brother. The fact was that Aleix couldn’t even start to imagine how much his behavior affecter his brother’s. It was his fault, though.  
“He never sees what’s right under his nose” bursted out Pol, gaining a sympathetic look from Bradley.  
The two were having breakfast and Pol was simply furious. “I even left him breakfast this morning! He didn’t even notice!”  
In that moment, with Bradley nodding along, Pol wished there was someone else for whom he could feel what his brother made him feel. But he knew Aleix was unique.  
No one could make him feel what his brother did.  
I love him even more, for that.

8\. _Jorge/Dani “Miss Missing You”_

Dani and Jorge haven’t been enemies for years now. Sure, they battled on track, but were the ultimate old married couple off track.  
Dani was actually the only person in the whole paddock that Jorge wanted to hug after a race. He was the only one for him.  
It was so strange being there without him. Jorge noticed the way Marc wandered around, like a lost puppy.  
He himself felt like that, too. The thought that kept him from driving crazy was that he had actually someone who cared for him and that waited for him to come back home: the place where Dani would always be.

9\. _Vale/Nicky “Changing of the Seasons”_

_“It’s over? I didn’t realize. It’s so much colder without you, but it should be no surprise. I miss you”_  
As Nicky’s voice spoke from his voicemail, Valentino shivered.  
It was cold in Tavullia, as it was nearly January, and he was outside without a jacket, nut it wasn’t the cold that troubled him.  
It was the American voice, the one who was actually saying goodbye to him.  
_I won’t be seeing him anymore._  
That was the realization that arrived upon him, and with his thought, all the memories of what he had lost.  
No more jumpers with strange animals or hot hands in a cold day, no more soft brown eyes, no more night spent in each oter’s motorhomes, cuddling with a bottle of very expensive wine.  
“Goodbye, Valentino”  
Snow was falling over Tavullia.

 

10\. _Vale/ Jorge “Take on Me”_  


Even if no one of them had actually won the season, Vale saw no valid enough reasons not to , and threw a party at the Ranch.  
Jorge was there, taking everything in and looking bewildered.  
“It’s beautiful. How did you do it?” he asked, turning to the Italian at his side “I had the guys of the Academy doing it. They were wandering around with nothing to do, so I had them helping me. Who knew Nicolò actually had a taste for designer?” joked Vale, followed by a still shocked Jorge.  
It was a truly beautiful sight. The Ranch was illuminated as if it was daylight and hundreds of lanterns and picnic blankets were carefully placed on the pitch.  
“Anyway” started Vale, whispering in Jorge’s ear “ You still haven’t seen the master bedroom”.  
_The smug grin on the Italian face said it all._


	2. Part 2

_1 Vale/Jorge “Lost Stars”_

It was already morning, and an extremely wet one, too.   
Vale woke up to the sound of rain pouring down the sky, ticking on the windows. He rolled over, trying to focus and failing miserably. As a result, he couldn’t quite place where he was although he was certain of something: he was not alone in bed.  
Touching, tentatively, he discovered another body, which brought heat and puffy breaths.  
He smiled, finally content with himself. _He came, at last. One last time._  
Jorge was sound asleep, curled on one side of the bed, the one that had become his during all these years.  
Valentino curled up against him and went back to sleep.

_2 Marc/Jorge Perfect Illusion_

Jorge has always hated press conferences. More than that, he hated journalists. _2Always in search for big news, that lot2_ was what his mater used to say and he couldn’t agree more.   
Well, not all of them. Matt was okay. He was a good guy or, otherwise, Cal would have been dead by now. But, as far as Jorge was concerned, he was the only one.  
He knew Marc thought the same, despite his ever present flashing smiles, which were all for the cameras.  
Marc never fooled him, though. That was why, going into the press conference that Saturday, he touches his lover’s shoulders briefly, subtly.  
Marc smiled, grateful.

_3 Marc/Vale “Red”_

A blur of orange and red passed by. Vale stood, frozen in the spot right next to the exit of the paddock’s cafeteria, watching in disbelief as Marc Marquez himself pulled off near him, after having almost knocked him down.  
“Valentino! What the hell! I could have hurt you, I’m so sorry”  
Suddenly, he has his arms full of Marc, his body pressed to Vale’s, his scent everywhere, while he was still shell-shocked and unable to move.  
He still couldn’t think straight when Marc pushed him in an empty hallway and hugged the Italian so hard he thought he was breaking him.   
“I’m so sorry..”  
Soft kisses were firmly planted everywhere on the Italian’s face: on his cheeks, nose, eyes, mouth.  
Finally relaxing under his lover’s touch, while having almost risked his life, Valentino smiled again, moving his arms to hug fully the dumb Spaniard who was crushing him.

 

_4 Marc/Dani “Future Looks Good”_

It was December in Genève and Dani loved the month.  
It brought back all the memories of his childhood, of when he used to stay up late to see Santa’s coming, just to fall asleep right when he arrived as his mama said, to wake up late in the morning to discover he was already gone. It brought back his first mini motorcycle, his first go kart, his first race, in the backyard, with his father and his brother as rivalries.  
December spoke of Marc.   
His fiancé and –hopefully so- future husband was the most adorable thing, all wrapped up in blankets and sweaters, even if it was warm inside. You always says it’s because you sympathize with the cold outside.  
As he smiled, the man in question approached him.  
“Que se pasa, mi amor?” he asked.  
“Nothing” answered Dani. “I just love Decembers” _and you more._

_5 Cal/Matt “Hotline Bling”_

Matt was an extremely patient person but days like these, were too much even for him.  
His phone buzzed for what probably was the hundredth time and he just gave in, a pounding headache menacing his way into his skull.   
Suddenly, two warm and big hands were placed on his shoulders and – more important- they started moving, helping him ease out all the anger and frustration he was building up inside.  
“Easy, love” Cal’s voice was calm and soft. “I want you to relax. Can you do it, babe?” he asked.  
Allowing himself to relax, _fucking finally_ , Cal’s sole presence having already made his day three hundred times brighter, Matt nodded, turning around and kissing him fiercely.

_6 Cal/Aleix “Stiches”_

He crashed in the middle of the race.  
Aleiz saw him falling on the ground, then in the gravel, then he could not see him anymore. He was already too far away, and couldn’t stop his race.  
Unless… with a much suspected glee, he waited for the only curve where his Suzuki abandoned him, and he fell immediately on the ground.  
While the rangers were taking him to the Clinica Mobile to verify his conditions, he couldn’t help but smile, keeping his helmet on to hide his grin.  
He needed to see Cal. Every time the other rider fell off, Aleix was always anxious, and his focus on the race was completely gone out of the window.   
When he could finally see him, in the privacy of the Clinica Mobile, it was the most soothing experience ever.  
Aleix found his focus again in the eyes of a very stupid, extremely reckless English.  
Cal was okay too, he only had two stitches on his left arm.  
“You fool” was all Aleix said, before hugging him.

 

_7 Maverick/Vale “Someone New”_

Everybody in the paddock could probably tell you how easily Valentino Rossi fell in love.  
It was not like he could control it, really, his life would have been so much better if he could, it was just the way his life was.  
He was used to pin for someone one day and dream about someone else the other.  
What he didn’t expect was to fall for him.  
Maverick was his perfect opposite, and yet he only needed an half smile to fall.  
The kid was different from him, in every aspect: he had a stable love life, he didn’t smile much and took everything seriously.   
_What the actual fuck._  
He only hoped that the next day would bring him a new love interest.

_8 Jorge/Dani “Metal and Dust”_

Metal and dust were two of the most recurrent elements in a rider’s life. Jorge had long learned to trust metal, that was what his bike was made of, the same one that has been in his body for a good portion of his career. He could not bear dust, instead, as he was a bit of a control freak, and wanting everything under his sight to be perfect and polished on the good side of shiny.  
Dani knew it and, even if he couldn’t understand why Jorge loved metal so much, he couldn’t wrap his mind around his disliking of dust  
Dust was matter. It was him, it was Jorge.   
He grew accustomate to the thought of having dust surrounding him, as it meant having Jorge always around him, too.

_9 Vale/Nicky “The Catalyst”_

They were the most noticeable power couple of the paddock, and they knew it.  
Nicky was known and appreciated anywhere they went, because he was a gentleman and a champion but Vale.. Vale was a catalyst of attention.  
He was the legendary one, the only adored and welcomed everywhere on Earth like he was somebody’s son who was coming back from war.  
Everybody loved him and everybody loved Nicky, too.  
It was just natural that they loved each other, too.

 

_10 Vale/Jorge “Don’t You Want Me, Baby?”_

Knowing their expiry date frightened Jorge. Understanding they were about to say goodbye to each other and didn’t actually say it was killing him.  
They were there, sit in silence, Jorge in Vale’s arms, his back pressed on the Italian chest.  
None of them would break that silence. They both were too stubborn to give in and lose their fight.  
Jorge pressed his back with more force on Valentino. Turning, he faced those damn blue eyes.   
They were serious, deadly so. He couldn’t stand them, so he just pressed his lips on Vale’s, hoping that kiss could mean something, could be enough.  
 _Hoping he could be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> please, leave kudos and review!!!


End file.
